deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demongo vs. Kai
Demongo vs. Kai is a What-If? Death Battle created by QuasimodoBellringer, and written by I'm Lynda. If features Demongo from the Cartoon Network animated series, Samurai Jack, and Kai from the 2016 Dreamworks movie, Kung Fu Panda 3. Description These two monsters aren’t content to just defeat you. No, when they’ve beaten you, they take your lifeforce, and turn you into a pawn, destined to fight their battles for the rest of time. But...what happens when they meet as opponents? Interlude Johannes Cabal: They are dangerous opponents; enemies that can not only rob you of your life, but can steal your very soul. Velma Dinkley: One such villain is Demongo, the demonic servant of the Dark Lord Aku. Cabal: And another is Kai, an ancient Chinese general, who is back from the Spirit Realm and bent on revenge. I am Johannes Cabal, the Necromancer. Velma: And I am Velma Dinkley, of Mysteries, Inc. We have been called in to guest host this very special Death Battle. Cabal: That’s right. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Velma: Are you *really* a necromancer? Cabal: Yes, I really am. Velma: Jinkies! Chi Johannes Cabal: All right, to understand this battle, you will have to understand the concept of “chi.” Velma Dinkley: In the modern West, many religious people think of the human being in terms of a dualism. You have the body, which is a sort of biological vehicle. The body is animated by the soul, which acts as a sort of driver of the body/vehicle. If the body ceases to function, the soul abandons the body and moves on to eternal reward or punishment, or perhaps another life. Cabal: On the other hand, in various world religio-philosophical systems, there is the concept of an energy that flows through everything, and links everything together. It goes by many names, but in this case we will refer to it by the Chinese name of “chi.” When the flow of chi through the body is disrupted or imbalanced, the body does not function correctly, and this is seen as illness. People can, however, learn to access and influence the flow of chi, restoring the body to health. With even more study, a student can learn to influence the chi and allow it to guide their movements, increasing their strength, speed and endurance. In many ways, this usage of chi was borrowed by the Star Wars writers as their idea of “the Force.” In a slightly different usage of the idea of chi, chi exists inside each individual as a sort of latent energy existing in the core of the individual’s body. With training and discipline, the individual can draw out this energy, and use it outside the body. This is strongly seen in the anime/manga, Dragon Ball Z. Velma: Various philosophers and thinkers have written whole books, and even series of books, on the concept of chi, so as you must realize that this is a *very* simplified view of chi. We’re merely discussing it here to give you a bit of the concept. If you have watched or read a good deal of animes and mangas, then you probably see the limitations of our explanation. Cabal: Continuing. An untrained individual has very little chi in them; never none, but nonetheless very little. A highly trained individual on the other hand, can build up their chi until it reaches nearly godly proportions. It takes a great deal of study and discipline to build up one’s chi, and to control it. But many great, heroic warriors possess and wield huge amounts of chi. Velma: In the case of these two combatants, when they overcome an opponent, they can then seize control of that person’s chi. When they call it forth, the chi manifests itself as a duplicate of the original person. However, as the chi does not contain the person’s soul, it does not interact as a normal person would, but instead operates as a sort of automaton. It has all of the original person’s powers and attacks, but it does not recognize people, does not show fear, and does not surrender. It can, though, be recalled at any time by the controller of the chi. Cabal: Right, that’s the underlying concept, so let’s discuss the combatants themselves. Demongo Velma Dinkley: In this corner, we have Demongo. He’s known as “the Soul Collector,” “the Dealer of Destruction” and “the Merchant of Doom.” Powerful warriors tremble at his very presence. Johannes Cabal: Hmm. Demongo is a demon, a creature summoned from the deepest pits by the Demon Lord, Aku. Aku considered Demongo to be one of his most powerful servants, and he entrusted him with removing warriors that were causing Aku trouble. At his beginning, Demongo was actually a rather weak creature. Once he overcame a warrior, and entrapped his or her essence, or chi, then he was able to manifest that warrior’s essence, and use the warrior to defeat another. In this manner, Demongo was able to build up a powerful stable of warriors, which he claims numbers in the thousands. Velma: When a warrior has been overcome, Demongo can pull that person’s essence into his body, where the essence is stored in what appears to be an extra-dimensional space. There the essence waits, until called out by Demongo to fight. As each essence is added to Demongo’s collection, a new skull is added to the display on Demono’s torso. Cabal: Demongo activates the captured chi by throwing a skull, and sending the chi into the skull. This produces a simulacrum of the warrior, who is all set to fight to the death on Demongo’s order. If the simulacrum is killed, it returns to its chi state, and streams back into Demongo. The chi can then be immediately reactivated, sent out to fight yet again. This can be done again and again, perhaps ad infinitum. Velma: Demongo’s greatest weakness is that he himself is individually weak. He looks threatening, but he relies entirely on his stolen chi to produce fighters that will fight for him. As such, if he can be robbed of his captive chi, he becomes nothing more than a shivering little demon, no threat at all. Cabal: But, for all of his personal weakness, Demongo is not an easy opponent to get a hold of. He can fly, and can instantly teleport himself, which makes it practically impossible for an opponent to actually come to grips with him personally. Velma: Mr. Cabal... Can I call you Johan? Cabal: No. But you may call me Mr. Cabal if you wish. Velma. Well, since chi is to all intents and purposes life force, does Demongo have life force? Cabal: It is likely that the answer is yes, but it is a special demon chi, a tainted chi. The chi can be captured and employed, but it tends to corrupt the user, eventually coming to overcome the one using it, effectively turning that person into the demon. Velma: Jinkies! Kai Velma Dinkley: In this corner we have Kai. He’s known as “the Jade Slayer,” “the Master of Pain” and “the Maker of Widows.” Except that he’s not really known to anyone. Many years ago, a powerful martial artist named Oogway banished him to the Spirit Realm, and with time Kai was forgotten, while Oogway became famous. Kai is very bitter about that, which is probably why he also favors the nickname of “the Beast of Vengeance.” Johannes Cabal: When Kai says that he was banished to the Spirit Realm, he means that he was killed, and sent to the afterlife reserved for great martial artists. Strictly speaking, Kai is not mortal, but is more or less a construct of soul and chi. He has his personality, and his over-inflated sense of having been wronged, but not a physical body in the normal sense. He is solid; he can hit and be hit, but he cannot die, only return to the Spirit Realm. Velma: Kai is a great warrior and martial artist. He is physically very imposing, and he always goes around armed with two jade butterfly swords that he keeps on lengths of chain. This allows him to use the swords for both melee and ranged attacks. But even without the swords, he is a formidable fighter. He is extremely strong and agile, able to move like a gymnast, spinning and leaping to avoid attacks that would land on lesser fighters. Cabal: Perhaps Kai’s most frightening weapon is his ability to seize an opponent’s chi. With a wave of his hands, he is able to reduce an opponent to his or her chi, and store it as a jade ornament that he wears on a string, on his belt. By simply casting the ornament, he can create a jade simulacrum of that person, who will then fight unquestioningly for him. Kai can even see through that simulacrum’s eyes, and speak through its mouth. Having stolen the chi of many of China’s greatest martial artists, he has a formidable stable of fighters at his command. Velma: Now, you might notice that jade keeps appearing in reference to General Kai. This is because jade is revered in China, being considered a magical stone. Its supposed powers are too many to list here, but what is important is that it is as strong as steel, and not prone to shattering, as you might expect with something made of stone. This means that Kai’s fighters, sometimes called Jade Zombies, are actually very difficult to destroy. Cabal: But, Kai is not without his weaknesses. To seize control of an opponent’s chi, Kai must employ a spell that has somatic components. That is to say, that when he takes someone’s chi, Kai must move his hands through a complex movement that he never seems to do with his swords in his hands. As such, he cannot steal chi while he is fighting another opponent. He is often seen fighting only one opponent at a time, but facing more than one might keep him from stealing chi. Velma: But, stealing chi is not Kai’s only weapon, or even his primary one. He is a formidable fighter with his swords, or even with his bare hands. Watch out for this guy! Intermission Johannes Cabal: Alright, that combatants are now set, and we are ready to move from the theoretical to the practical. Velma Dinkley: That’s right guys, it’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! Woo hoo! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight A solitary figure trudged on through the dusty and arid land, his feet kicking up a small dust cloud behind him. It was the erstwhile General Kai. His short but powerful legs propelled him forward mile after lonely mile. But the solitude of the march did not bother him. The internal fires of his anger continued to burn brightly, as he reflected on how his one-time friend, Oogway, had banished him to the Spirit Realm, and then stolen his legacy. Now, no one remembered the once-feared Maker of Widows. Well, by the time he was finished no one would remember Oogway. He looked up to see that he was at the mouth of a wadi, a some-time river bed, but now merely a trench cut in the ridge of land before him. He was an immortal from the Spirit Realm, but nonetheless some relief from the unrelenting sun would be welcome. His military eye recognized the depression as the perfect place for an ambush, but he was General Kai, and he was afraid of no one. His tireless legs propelled him into the wadi. Me marched along, his eyes carefully examining the way ahead. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of a rock bouncing! Kai spun around, shaking his arms loose, readying himself for action. There was no one there. Kai sniffed the air. Something was close by. Behind him! Kai spun around again. A figure, all in black, was standing in his path. The figure had his back to him. The figure turned around. It seemed to be all black, but wearing a breastplate made of skulls, with blue eyes and strange blue hair like a liquid blue flame. Kai sniffed the air, and realized that it was a demon that he faced. Kai glared at him. “If you have come looking for a fight, demon, then you are making a mistake. I have no quarrel with you, but if you cross me, I will crush you,” he told him in a low voice. Demongo narrowed his eyes, and studied the mighty figure before him. His soul would make a fine addition to his collection. “You have no quarrel with me, but I have one with you. You have entered the territory of my master, Aku,” he said, caressing the name with his voice. “You have entered without his permission, and now you must pay the price.” General Kai snorted derisively, and then turned and launched one of his jade butterfly swords at his opponent. Demongo disappeared in a puff of smoke, and then reappeared some twenty feet up in the air, giggling. Kai used his chain to pull the sword back into his hand. “Impressive,” Demongo said without conviction. “But, not as impressive as this.” He pulled four skulls from his breastplate and threw them onto the ground in front of the General. Kai raised his swords, but nothing happened. “Really?” he asked unimpressed. ”Wait for it!” Demongo giggled. He thrust his arms forward, and blue energy flashed from his hands to the skulls. When the blinding energy disappeared, the four skulls were replaced with four armed warriors. One of the warriors was an armored samurai with a dragon naginata. The second was an armored knight with spiked balls instead of hands. The third was a four-armed alien warrior with a different weapon in each hand. And the fourth warrior was a large cat-man who flexed his long clews on the end if his fingers; he looked at Kain and laughed a strange meowing laugh. Kai recognized the warriors as imprisoned chi warriors, but ones decidedly inferior to the ones he himself controlled. He prepared for a fight. FIGHT! Suddenly, the knight lifted his arms, and fired his mace-hands at him. Kai spun surprisingly lightly on his feet, and parried one ball to one side, and the other to the other side. The samurai was upon him. He jabbed with his naginata, and Kai spun to the side. The samurai sliced to the side, but Kai stepped inside the blade, and butted his head into the man’s chest, sending him flying. The cat-man leaped over the flying samurai, and over Kai. He leaped at the General, hoping to land on his back, but Kai swept his right arm around, smashing into the cat-man and sending him flying away. The four-armed warrior was upon him, his arms spinning like a lethal whirlwind of steel. Kai fell back, and spun in a circle, releasing his butterfly swords on their lengths of chain. One wrapped around the four-armed warrior, and Kai’s spin pulled him off the ground, and around in a wide arc. He collided with the wall of the wadi, crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. Before Kai could act, the cat-man leaped at him, rolling on the ground, and clawing Kai’s left leg as he passed. The knight fired his right mace-hand at Kai, who spun through the air, over the chain. The knight fired his left mace-hand, and Kai’s leap carried him under that. The samurai thrust his naginata at Kai’s head, but Kai spun away from the blow, and released a sword. The chain wrapped around the samurai, and Kai pulled him in. He met the samurai halfway, with a powerful kick that blasted him out of the chain and away. The knight fired his left mace-hand, and then his right. Kai leaped and spun, firing his swords at the knight. The swords passed harmlessly over his head. The knight pulled in his maces, and aimed his arms at Kai, who had landed on the ground. Kai heaved on the chains, which pulled on the jade swords, which were embedded in the wadi wall behind the knight. A large boulder was pulled from the wall. It flew through the air, and smashed into the knight. The knight crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. The cat-man leaped from behind Kai, and landed on his horns. He grabbed a hold of the horns, and threw his body forward, pulling the General off balance. The samurai thrust his naginata, but Kai leaped at the last moment, causing the weapon to merely leave a deep scratch along his stomach. Kai’s feet hit the ground, and he lifted his head, lifting the cat-man with it. The cat-man was thrown over Kai’s back, and away, up the wadi. The samurai thrust in with his naginata, but Kai spun away, releasing his swords on their chains. The samurai planted his naginata in the ground, and Kai chains wrapped around it. Kai landed on his feet, and pulled, causing the samurai to fly through the air towards him. But, the samurai was ready, and came in feet-first, delivering a powerful kick that rocked Kai backwards. Kai shook his head to clear it, and then charged forward, his head colliding with the samurai, sending him flying into the wadi wall. Kai quickly followed the samurai with a thrown sword, which transfixed the samurai, who crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. The cat-man leaped at Kai, slashing with his claws. Kai fell back, and the cat-man flipped onto his hands, and slashed at the General with the claws on his feet. Kai fell back, and the cat-man flipped onto his feet, and continued to slash with the claws on his hands. Kai moved with a speed that was belied by his size. He spun through the air, his jade swords parrying the slashes of the cat-man. He landed on his feet, spun, and threw out one of his swords. The chain wrapped around the cat-man, and Kai heaved on the chain. As the cat-man flew towards Kai, he raised his hands and performed a spell, pulling the chi into himself. The cat-man turned into a new jade ornament on Kai’s hip. Demongo screamed in frustration, while Kai pullet his swords into position. The demon threw out three skulls, and sent the energy into them, reactivating them as the samurai, the knight and the four-armed warrior. Kai sighed and glared up at Demongo. “Is that all you have?” he called. “Your army is pathetic, little demon. You’re wasting my time!” Kai took the jade ornaments from his belt, and green energy flowed out of his hands, and into the items. He threw them onto the ground, and immediately they formed into a group of warriors that appeared to be carved from jade; one of them was the cat-man that Kai had just defeated. Demongo giggled quietly, and then louder, and then louder still. “So, you want to have a war, do you?” he laughed. “Then, let the battle begin!” Demongo spun through the air like a top, laughing maniacally; skulls flying out in every direction. Then, brilliant white energy flew out of Demongo and into the skulls, replacing them with armed warriors. Demongo stopped in the air, and pointed at Kai and his jade warriors. “Destroy them!” he yelled. “Kill! Kill! Kill!” The demon’s army charged forward, enveloping Kai’s warriors. * * * Jade Master Bear spun with his two axes, fending off the naginata of the samurai and parrying a blow from a turbaned warrior swinging a two-handed mallet. He spun, and his ax connected with a scimitar-armed robot. The robot crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. * * * Jade Master Gorilla exchanged blows with a masked, green sumo wrestler, until a muscular barbarian warrior hit him in the back of the legs with his sword, chipping off some jade. Jade Master Gorilla fell backwards, turned the fall into a roll, and shoved off with his arms, kicking the barbarian warrior away. He punched with all his might into the face of a charging lizard-man, causing the creature to crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. * * * Jade Master Porcupine leaped and spun, and leaped again, using his bow like a staff. He stabbed a tall, skull-faced creature in the forehead, spun, and poked a fish-man in the stomach. When the fish-man bent over from the blow, Jade Master Porcupine leaped over him, hitting him in the back of the head with his bow. The fish man crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. * * * Jade Master Crocodile spun his tail in an arc, the mace head on the tip of the tail cutting a swath through the charging warriors. A large blue man with machineguns instead of arms stopped outside of reach and opened fire on Jade Master Crocodile. The bullets showered the Master, sending jade chips flying. Master Crocodile leaped, and seized the blue man’s head in his mouth. He spun, and the head came away from the man’s body. Instantly both head and body crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. * * * As the life forces streamed back to Demongo, he screamed in rage, and threw the skulls back out, reconstituting the fallen warriors. “Kill them!” he screamed. “Kill them! Kill them!” * * * Kai parried a shower of blows from the four-armed warrior, and then leaped backwards. Instantly, a giant crab-like creature shot forward first one pincer, and then the other, trying to trap Kai in his grasp. Kai leaped into the air, and fired his jade swords down into the crab-creature’s back. The creature instantly crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. * * * Jade Master Chicken spun like a top, the blades on his wings slicing at the attacking warriors. Suddenly, a giant warrior swung his spiked mace down, shivering off half of one of Master Chicken’s wings. Master Chicken continued his spin, and brought his other wing across the man’s neck, neatly severing his head. Both head and body crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. * * * A green, turbaned warrior thrust a spear at Jade Master Gorilla, who grabbed the spear, and used it to vault the warrior over his back and into a wall of the wadi. On impact, the warrior crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. An ugly man on a spiked motorcycle shot through the crowd, and bowled Master Gorilla over. He leaped to his feet, and faced a strange, two-headed warrior with a huge ax. * * * A large, orange-skinned creature leaped onto Kai’s horns, and swung down, trying to bite Kai’s face. Kai charged into a rock column, causing the creature to crumble back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. * * * A strange mummy-like creature pelted one of the Jade Master Badger twins with a shower of throwing stars. The Master spun his staff, deflecting all of the projectiles. A large, hairy warrior charged up, and Master Badger finished him with three strikes of his staff. He crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. * * * Jade Master Viper spun in a vertical whirl, and then her tail shot out, striking a tall warrior in linen armor, who wielded a macuahuitl. The warrior flew backward, and Viper leaped at another warrior. A cowboy in a Stetson drew his pistol and fired at the flying viper. The bullet creased her head, knocking off a chip of jade. Viper grabbed the warrior in front of her, and threw him into the cowboy. The two fighters went down in a heap. * * * The jade cat-man spun and knocked his four-armed opponent away, when he suddenly spotted three opponents lined up before him. He crouched to leap, but the men opened fire with machine guns. The cat-man crouched against the storm of flying lead, but his jade body began to splinter apart under the fusillade. Suddenly, he crumbled to chi, and began to fly towards General Kai. Demongo laughed and extended his hands, drawing the chi towards him instead. Kai yelled, “No!” and extended his hands to draw the chi back to him. Suddenly, the samurai thrust his naginata at Kai, forcing him to move back and block the attack. The mummy-like man threw a stream of throwing stars at Kai, which he blocked with a whirl of his jade swords. Suddenly, the cat-man, newly back under Demongo’s control leaped at him. He spun, and kicked the cat-man away, and then he turned and glared at Demongo. He fired a sword at the laughing demon, but Demongo merely teleported away, his diabolical laughter emanating from a point farther away. * * * Jade Master Gorilla grabbed the green sumo before him by the shoulders, and delivered a devastating headbutt to him. He crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. * * * An orange, toad-looking man, slashed at Jade Master Porcupine with his chainsaw. The saw passed along his back, causing a number of jade quills to fly off. Master Porcupine smashed him in the face with the end of his bow, and then turned and smashed the other end into the face of a white-haired man in a blue, nautical-looking outfit. A huge warrior with a machinegun opened fire on the master, sending chips of jade flying in all directions. He leaped through the air, landed on the warriors back, and pulled his bow against the man’s throat. He crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. * * * The turbaned warrior with the two-handed mallet swung it at General Kai, but he moved smoothly out of the path. Kai swung his two swords, cutting the warrior into three parts. He crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. Kai ground his teeth and growled, as he turned to meet the attack of a man that looked like a two-legged praying mantis. * * * One of the Jade Master Badger twins leaped over a barbarian warrior, and landed on his feet, only to be thrust at by a fish-man with a trident. He batted the fish-man away with his staff, and turned. Suddenly he was grabbed by the two pincers of a giant crab-like creature. He struggled against the grip, but suddenly a huge, yellow-skinned, blue-haired warrior ran up, and began smashing at him with a mace. Under the repeated impacts, the jade badger cracked and then crumbled. His chi began to fly towards General Kai, but Demongo extended his hands and drew the chi towards himself instead. Demongo’s laugh echoed through the wadi. * * * Jade Master Tai Lung spun, and kicked a barbarian swordsman away from himself. The four-armed warrior leaped at him, his arms spinning a lattice of steel. Tai Lung leaped back, and fired a kick at the warrior. The warrior brought a Suwaiya down, and knocked a chip from Tai Lung’s leg. Tai Lung leaped to the right, and leaped again and again. The four-armed warrior could not move fast enough, and finally Tai Lung landed behind him, and delivered a massive punch that sent the warrior flying into the wadi wall. He crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. * * * Jade Master Crocodile spun in a circle, the mace on his tail knocking over Demongo's warriors like bowling pins. Suddenly, he found himself in the middle of an opening. Three warriors raised machineguns, and opened fire at the master. He was engulfed in a hailstorm of flying led, and his body began to crumble under the impact. Demongo laughed shrilly as he pulled the chi towards himself. * * * Finally, in a ever tightening circle, Jade Master Bear and Kai stood at bay, surrounded by Demongo’s warriors. Demongo looked at General Kai and giggled. He laced his fingers together, and laughed, “Thank you for adding to my collection of souls, but you have not given your all. Your soul shall be one of the prizes of my collection, but first you must meet the other prize of my collection!” Kai watched the demon warily as he threw out an extra-large skull, and then charged it. This time, when the blast of energy cleared, a giant stood in the wadi. His huge head had three eyes, and his mouth had huge tusks sticking out of it. The giant, Titan, roared, and then brought his fist down, crushing Master Bear with the one punch. Demongo stole his chi. Kai’s eyes glowed as he looked up at the giant, and suddenly, he charged. He ran up Titan’s arm, and leaped onto his shoulder. Titan roared, and spun, trying to dislodge his attacker. Kai smashed one of his jade swords into Titan’s flesh, and swung on its chain. He landed on the back of Titan’s neck, and heaved his other sword, causing it to fly around Titan’s head. He grabbed the sword from the air, and pulled the chain tightly around Titan’s neck. Titan lifted his hands to his throat, but could not grasp the chain. He staggered, and finally collapsed. General Kai leaped to the ground, even as Titan crumbled back to chi, which streamed back towards Demongo. “Is that really the best you have, demon?” He taunted. Demongo laughed and said, “I have so many souls, so many soldiers. And now, it is time for you to join them.” Suddenly, projectiles began flying from Demongo’s army. Bullets and throwing stars, arrows and axes all flew at the bull in a tsunami of death. Kai tried to move, but the air was simply filled with flying death. Suddenly, Demongo stuck out his hands and pulled Kai lifeforce into him. His laugh echoed through the wadi, and out across the desert. K.O.! Demongo drew all of his souls back into him, and smiled his fanged smile. He was so much stronger now, perhaps strong enough to face...him! He threw his head back and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. The sound of his demonic laughter echoed up and down the wadi. Results Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! How could such a small opponent win over a giant like General Kai? Johannes Cabal: It turned out that Demongo had two advantages that together proved to be decisive. But, the first thing you must realize is that neither character could take an opponent's chi automatically. The magic involved had a somatic component. This means that to take someone’s chi, each of the two had to have time to concentrate and work the magic. Velma: Demongo’s one advantage was that his collection of life forces was much larger than Kai’s. That meant that he could keep Kai busy, and as such keep him from taking the chi of his warriors. Cabal: And Demongo’s other advantage was his ability to both fly and teleport. This meant that while Kai was busy fighting off Demongo’s chi warriors, Demongo was happily staying above the fray, free to pick up the chi of Kai’s warriors every time they became available. Velma: Kai’s jade warriors were literally made out of stone, so pound for pound, they were superior to Demongo’s warriors, but Demongo just plain had too many of them. Cabal: As such, it was just a matter of time before Kai was isolated, and then finished off. Velma: Wow! So, that’s it, the winner is the demon with the lava lamp head, Demongo! Next Time Next time of Death Battle! it’s DC versus Marvel, and Nazi versus Nazi, when we present, Captain Nazi vs. The Red Skull! Trivia * A wadi is a dry riverbed of the sort you get in desert areas. During the periodic rainstorms, these will fill with water, but at other times they are as dry as the surrounding lands. Other words for this phenomenon include gulch and arroyo. Polls Who do you think wins? Demongo Kai How many stars would you rate this battle? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Magic Duel Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Dreamworks VS Cartoon Network Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018